


5 things Cesc hates but can't live without

by BlueVelvetHeart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5 things fic, Kinda fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things Cesc hates but can't live without

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic i wrote a while back. I am writing again so a new story will be up very soon.

(i) Football. It’s not an obvious one but sometimes Cesc thinks it’s the obvious one . When he tells people he hates football sometimes, they give him strange looks and ask if he hates it; then why does he play it. Cesc hates how much football means to him. He hates that losing can feel like dying but never actually dying. He hates how people blame him for not scoring. He tries, he really does but it’s never enough for some people. They always want more. Always. He hates how unfair it is that people lose faith so easily. He hates the pressure of wearing the colours of Barca. The colours of home. The colours of legends. Yet he couldn’t live without it. At all.

 

 

(ii) Call ups. Cesc hates call ups. He has to bring down the façade that he has put on for the press. He hates how he still he isn’t used to being around people who he doesn’t know well or aren’t his teammates.. He hates that he isn’t adaptable. He hates how he groups with Gerard and Villa. He hates how Iker looks at him too long. He hates how Iker never speaks. He hates how Iker groups with Sergio. He hates he isn’t as comfortable around Iker as he could be. He hates it all but without Call ups he wouldn’t see Iker. That, he couldn’t live without

 

(iii) Clasicos. Cesc hates Clasicos. Especially after Call ups. After getting used to being around his rivals and his National teammates then has to play against them. It’s not fair. It’s not fair how he’s against Iker. How he has to score against him. Especially as Iker distracts him by looking straight into his eyes. He hates how he has to watch Iker’s face fall as a goal goes in. He hates how if Barca lose, he gets a pitying smile from Iker. A pat on the shoulder. He hates it all but at least Iker’s noticing him. That, is something he’d struggle to live without.

 

(iv) Iker’s sense of humor. Cesc had to share a room with Iker. He hates it. He usually shares with Geri, him and Geri like the same things, know each other and have an actual sense of humor. Iker does not. Well not in the way that Cesc does. Cesc hates how Iker’s lips curl slowly as he makes a sarcastic comment. Cesc hates how Iker doesn’t find Cesc’s jokes funny (They are very funny). Cesc hates how Iker can keep a straight face when Cesc shows him his favorite video on YouTube. He hates how Iker doesn’t laugh. Not a proper belly shaking laugh. He doesn’t laugh so hard, he’s clutching his side. Cesc hates it all but it means Iker’s listening to him. He couldn’t live without that.

 

 

(V) Iker’s lips. Cesc’s week is shit because of Iker’s lips. Cesc is pretty sure Iker has some power where he can persuade anyone to do whatever he wants. Cesc hates the way his lips part slowly as he leans in to kiss Cesc. Cesc hates how his lips are so soft. Cesc hates he doesn’t know why they are so soft. Cesc hates that Iker won’t tell him. He hates how mesmerizing Iker’s lips are during meetings with Del Bosque. He hates that when Iker sleeps, he pouts; his lips look so cute when he pouts. Cesc is pretty sure he hates the way Iker’s lips always nibble his earlobe. Cesc doesn’t know how he can hate all these things yet not live without them but he does.


End file.
